Not the needle
by doc boy
Summary: Gwen has a blood test and she's very scared. luckily she has Ben to comfort her...  Please review...  Thank you...


Not the needle

I do not own Ben 10

Gwen needs to have a routine blood test done. But it's the first time she has one and she's scared out of her mind.

"I'm sacred Ben. What if the doctor loses control of needle and I bleed to death? Or what if it will hurt really badly? Or what if my arm will be scared for life? I don't want to have a blood test done!"

"Don't worry Gwen. It's not that bad…" said Ben trying to comfort his cousin.

"How would you know? You never had a blood test."

"What makes so sure?..." asked Ben grinning

"You had a blood test once?" asked Gwen skeptically, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I did"

"How bad is it?" asked Gwen

"Well it's not so bad. I think the worst part is when he puts the needle in your arm. Then he just attaches a vile or two to the tube, takes out the needle and just puts a piece of cotton on the wound. You attach it your arm with some medical scotch tape and that's it. The worst part is when he sticks it in your arm and while it's in there. But I suggest you try not to think about the pain while it's in your arm. It helps."

Gwen smiled and just hugged Ben and said

"Thanks Ben. What would I do without you?"

"The question is, what would I do without YOU?" asked Ben

They both smiled due to his last remark and Gwen just stretched her neck and kissed Ben on the cheek and said

"You're the best Ben. Thank you." And smiled

Ben was slightly blushing but managed to say

"You're welcome Gwen" and smiled as well

"Next!" said the nurse

"Oh no… it's my turn now…" said Gwen sacredly.

"Could you please come with me Ben? I want to hold your hand during the blood test. It will make me feel much better and reassured…"

Ben was slightly surprised. His cousin was acting really weird. With all the kissing and being nice and all that. Nonetheless, he agreed.

They both walked into the doctor's office

"Gwen Tennyson?" he asked

Gwen nodded nervously. She was slightly pale.

He then noticed Ben was there too.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked pointing at Ben

"No!" exclaimed Gwen but immediately said

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous. He's my cousin." She said

"That's okay." He said

"Shall we begin?"

"Yeah" said Gwen

"Okay. So sit down and that stool and make a fist with your hand and put it on this little table" Gwen did what she was told while Ben sat down next to her. And without the doctor noticing Ben held Gwen's hand underneath the chair.

The doctor took a piece of cotton, sterilized it and rubbed it on Gwen's arm and then took a tube with a needle in the end of it and stuck it in Gwen's arm.

Gwen was groaning quietly.

"It hurts…" she whispered under her breath

"Don't worry Gwen. It will all be over soon" said Ben and smiled and gave Gwen hand a little squeeze which made her feel better. Right then the doctor took out the needle from Gwen arm and she sighed in relief.

"That's it?" she asked as the doctor attached the piece of cotton to her wound with scotch tape.

"Yup that's it" said the doctor and smiled

"That wasn't so bad" Gwen said

"You see? I told you didn't I Gwen?" asked Ben

"Yeah you sure did" said Gwen smiling

"Thank you doctor" she said

"My pleasure."

Ben and Gwen exited the clinic and Ben just remembered something important.

"Oh yeah Gwen"

"Yeah?'

"I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?' she asked

"Well come here, it's a secret." Ben said, while pointing at himself

"Okay…" said Gwen curiously.

Ben put his face next to Gwen's cheek but instead of whispering into her ear he kissed her on the cheek and when he was facing her again he said

"Now we're even…" and smiled and Gwen smiled too, but then did something very unexpected. She embraced him into a hug while putting her lips on his. It was the best kiss in the world. So wonderful, so loving… so… so… young… it was young love between our two beloved cousins…

When they desperately needed to breathe, they detached their lips and they just looked at each other in the eyes and hugged each other warmly and lovingly and Gwen just said

"You know I love you? Right, Ben?"

"Not as much as I love you Gwen… not as much as I love you…" he said while tightening the embrace against his cousin who would eventually become his wife and a mother to a beautiful baby girl named Lily…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

End

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…ןמעךטeach other warmly and lovgitheir lips and they just looked at each other in the eyes and hugged each other warmly and lovgi


End file.
